


Mine

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Infidelity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Coercion, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-24
Updated: 2004-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> Harry can't decide whether he should stay in an increasingly empty relationship, or taste the forbidden fruit being offered by someone new.  Hermione mentors Harry's suitor, and protects her best interests. </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a **dark** stretch for me,(I warn you now that this is _not_ fluff) but there is plenty of the banter heavy snark fest that always seem to come out when I write. Credit goes to [](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/)**saladbats** for planting a 'Voyeur!Hermione' bunny in my head, and for beta-ing this fic as the chunks rolled into her mailbox.

Title:Mine  
Author:[](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dacro.livejournal.com/) **dacro**  
Rating: R - for implied masturbation, nudity, voyeurism, violence, (and Harry in a towel.) heh.  
Pairings: H/D, Harry/Finn (Original character)  
Summary: **Harry can't decide whether he should stay in an increasingly empty relationship, or taste the forbidden fruit being offered by someone new. Hermione mentors Harry's suitor, and protects her best interests.**

Disclaimer: JKR's characters are not belonging to me.  
Author Notes: This is a bit of a **dark** stretch for me,(I warn you now that this is _not_ fluff) but there is plenty of the banter heavy snark fest that always seem to come out when I write. Credit goes to [](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[**saladbats**](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/) for planting a 'Voyeur!Hermione' bunny in my head, and for beta-ing this fic as the chunks rolled into her mailbox.

  


Mine

"Do you know that boy?" Hermione asked, glancing over her tea cup.

Harry looked up from his newspaper. "Who?"

"The one behind the counter. He keeps looking at you." She whispered, leaning over the small glass table.

Harry glanced over to the man in question who suddenly lowered his eyes and began wiping the counter. Harry turned back to Hermione and smiled playfully. "He probably fancies you."

She snorted, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. "I seriously doubt that, Harry. He doesn't blush that way when I look at him." She tilted her head, in a mock challenge.

Harry folded his paper, and snuck another quick glance at the very attractive young man in the apron. Hermione was right about the blushing, and there was a faint smile on his lips as he wiped absentmindedly over the espresso machine, as if secretly having a very pleasant daydream.

Harry inhaled slowly. "He might just be thinking of someone special waiting for him at home." Harry caught Hermione rolling her eyes. "What? I used to blush like that for no reason back when Draco and I first started fancying each other." He half-defended himself.

She took another sip of her tea before placing it back down on the table. She took her time before speaking again. "That still doesn't answer my question, Harry." She gently tapped her finger on his elbow. "Do you know him?"

Now, it seemed, Harry couldn't stop watching him. Sandy-blonde natural highlights, light brown eyes, about the same height as Harry, fit, great smile. "Not really, but I've been coming in for about a month, so we're friendly, I guess. He's easy on the eyes, and his name tag says Josh." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Is that a good enough answer for you?"

She laughed quietly while watching 'Josh' slip out of sight into a back room. "Draco must go spare when he sees men like that watching you." Hermione said, turning back to her tea.

Harry smiled weakly but remained silent, pushing a wooden stir stick around in his lukewarm latte.

Hermione instantly noticed the sudden change in his mood. "Harry, are you all right?"

He retreated in thought for a moment, then reached over the table for her hand. "You know, I doubt he'd even notice if someone ran up and kissed me in broad daylight." He looked down, studying the cup rings on the table's surface.

Hermione gently squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, quietly. Harry's eyes now seemed to look older than the rest of him.

He finally raised his head and nodded. "I don't really know what's happening between us anymore." He spoke so softly that Hermione had to lean in further to hear him properly over the noisy steam wand Josh was operating. "Maybe we're going through a 'dry spell', I've heard that happens to couples who've been together for a while..." He pulled his hand away to run it through his hair. "...or it's possible I'm just being unfair to him. He works too hard, and maybe there's nothing left in him to give me at the end of the day." Harry shrugged, his eyes following Josh who was now moving to the far side of the room to clear off some tables.

Hermione watched Harry closely. He had paused to swallow, closing his eyes for a few seconds, as if his words were causing physical pain.

"God, Hermione, I love him so much, but I don't know if he still..." He pressed his palm into his forehead, pushing his fringe out of the way as he placed his elbow on the table. "... or if he ever..." His other hand came up to help support his head. He held it there like it weighed too much for his neck to handle anymore, looking down, hiding his face.

"Shhh..." She sweetly tried to comfort him. "What makes you think that he doesn't..." She paused when the first wet drops from Harry's eyes hit the table. "Does he know how you feel?" Her heart felt uncomfortably tight. She hated seeing him so broken, and silently cursed herself for not trying harder to keep them apart years ago. She knew from the start that Draco was the only one who could ruin him, and would, but Harry wouldn't have listened then. She stopped cursing herself, and focused her wrath on the absent Malfoy her attention on comforting Harry instead.

"Sometimes I'm sure he feels the tension, but we never talk about it." He sat up, quickly running the back of his hand over wet eyes. "Do you think he has someone else?" Harry paled considerably.

"I don't know Harry, but if this is the way he treats you, maybe you should..." She stopped herself from saying too much. She wanted Harry to put the pieces together for himself.

"Should what?" Harry asked, drying his cheeks with his napkin, his skin now slightly blotchy.

She gave up, sighed, and fed him the answer. "Find someone else, Harry, someone worthy of you. Find someone who will treat you properly." She reached forward and captured both of his forearms, gaining his complete attention.

Harry swallowed again and whispered. "Hermione, I can't." His skin took on a grey colour, as if his body was having a physical reaction to her comment.

This plan might take more time than she had allotted.

He gently pulled his arms away and pushed his chair back. "I'll be back. I want to wash my face." He stood up, looking rather ill.

"Are you okay, Harry. I'm sorry if I said..." She half-stood, but he waived her off.

"It's all right, Hermione." She sat back down. "If I was smart, I'd listen to you." He touched her hand, and forced a smile. "At least you'll always love me, even if I'm a idiot." The harder he tried, the more miserable he looked.

"Always." She gave him her warmest smile. "Now go clean up, come back, and we'll have an evening together. Dinner and a movie sound good to you?" She knew the last thing Harry wanted was to go home to an empty flat. That was the reason he had become a local in this little shop over the last month, she supposed.

"Thank you." He placed both hands on the side of her head, and bent to kiss her forehead.

~*~

The moment the narrow wooden door that said 'WC' closed behind Harry, Josh was at the table.

"More tea?" He asked Hermione, his eyes still on the door.

She took note of the sweet Irish lilt in his voice. "Yes, thank you, and could I borrow your pen?" She pulled a small piece of paper out of her bag, took the pen from Josh, and began writing a few numbers down.

He returned with a fresh pot, and started clearing away Harry's cold coffee and the few crumpled napkins. He quietly cleared his throat and summoned his Muggle bravery. "I know this is none of my business..." Hermione looked up at the young man. "...but is he all right, your friend?" He had concern written all over his tanned face.

"He will be. He just broke up with someone." Hermione said, matter-of-factly. There was silence except for the distant sound of running water.

Josh shifted his feet. "Was it you?" Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. That was a bit direct. I mean, this is the first time I've seen 'im in here with anyone, and you seem... close." Hermione watched as he pulled his hand through his hair, similar to how Harry reacted to stress.

She gave him a half-smile, and waved her hand, summoning him to come closer. She lowered her voice to a whisper, even though the coffee shop was empty. "No. We're friends, best friends. But today I had the unpleasant task of telling him that his boyfriend is an unfaithful bastard."

Josh exhaled something that sounded like "Oh, sod." then turned to stare back at the door that hid Harry from sight.

"You fancy him?" Hermione asked, watching the blush creep up the back of Josh's neck. He didn't move for a moment, then suddenly sighed, and turned back to face her, wearing a smile of embarrassment.

"That obvious, am I?" He asked, tiling his head down slightly. Hermione nodded with a motherly smile. "Shite." He wiped his hands nervously over the front of his apron. "I don't even know his name." He whispered to himself.

She took one of his hands, turned it over, and pressed a small folded bit of paper into his palm. It was Josh's turn to stare wide-eyed. "His name is Harry." She said, using her best teacher's voice so that the lust-struck boy would remember everything later, after the shock wore off. "He lives around the corner, on Copper Lane, number fourteen, top floor. This..." She tapped the paper in his now shaking hand. "...is his phone number." Josh's mouth had dropped open, but Hermione could tell he was still listening intently.

He tucked the paper into his back pocket, and started to babble nervously. "But he's just been ...he'll be needin' time...I want to, but...ah, Jaysus." He looked up suddenly at the sound of squeaking taps. The running water had stopped.

Hermione touched his arm, startling him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." He shrugged his shoulders, but stayed silent, eyes scanning the door. "He just needs a bit of happiness in his life. If you can show him a good time, or just help him smile again, it might make a world of difference."

She couldn't believe how easy this was turning out to be. She had planned on hiring someone to seduce Harry, but free and willing bait was always preferable. She continued. "If he's not your type though, I'd understand." She said, reeling him in.

He paled slightly and started to say something, but stopped when the door creaked open, and a fresh, pink-skinned Harry walked out.

Josh quickly turned back to his work, bending over the table to collect the empty tea pot. Hermione took the opportunity to whisper a few last words to him. "Good luck, and try not to mention his ex-boyfriend." He gave a slight nod. "By the way, what do you do when you're not working here?" She asked, handing her cup to him. Harry was still on the other side of the room, trying to dry off a few water spots on his shirt.

He answered, hesitantly. "I'm an assistant art teacher at the college, Monday to Thursday morn..."

"Are you an artist?" She cut him off, propped her elbows on the table, and rested her chin on her hands.

He straightened up, glancing over at Harry. "Painter."

"Perfect." She beamed at him. He looked back at her, with a slightly puzzled expression.

"Harry!" Hermione called, reaching out with one hand to catch the retreating Irishman. Harry looked up from his now wrinkled shirt, smirking at the sight of Hermione and a very uncomfortable-looking 'Josh'.

"Not letting the poor man do his job, Hermione?" He walked up to them, still smiling. Hermione took note of how much better he looked.

"Josh here is a painter too, and an art teacher!" Hermione declared, almost too enthusiastically.

"Really?" Harry asked, and Hermione could tell he was fully paying attention now.

Josh laughed. It was a truly beautiful sound. "Teacher's assistant for now, but I should properly introduce myself before there's any more confusion." He stuck his hand out to Harry. "Finnian Darcy. My friends call me Finn."

Harry's eyes flicked down to the name tag that clearly said Josh.

He chuckled again. "Yeah, it's policy to wear a name tag, but the man said he couldn't be arsed to order any more, so he gave me one he found in the office, and I've been Josh for two years now."

Harry laughed and shook Finn's hand. "Harry Potter. I should have really introduced myself sooner, since I seem to end up here every night." Harry apologized.

Finn smiled, blushing slightly. "Well, I'm glad for it, Harry."

Hermione watched them for a moment, then made a decision. She whispered something under her breath before standing. "Looks like it's my turn for the loo. Be right back." Harry nodded as she walked past him, giving his arm a pat. She stepped into an empty stall, and completed the remainder of her spell. She held the tip of her wand to her ear, and was able to hear their conversation in the next room.

"...when I was three or four, and haven't put down the brush since." Finn's voice was the first she heard.

"I didn't start painting until after the..." Harry paused. Hermione could hear the word 'war' in her head, but knew Harry would find another way around it. "Um...I went through a difficult time, and as part of my healing and therapy, I started to paint. I can't stop now, either." He laughed softly. "Do you show your work?"

"Shamelessly." Finn said in a playful tone.

"Wow."

From Harry's reaction, Hermione guessed that the paintings they had been admiring on the walls were all Finn's.

"I've been dying to bring Hermione here for weeks to show her these." Harry sounded slightly out of breath.

"Truth, now?" Finn asked, a trace of doubt in his tone.

"Honestly! I was telling her that I could stare at this one all day." Harry's footsteps echoed against the wood flooring.

"Some days you do." Finn said quietly.

"Well, it's beautiful." Harry's voice sounded like warm honey.

"I call it 'Storm', and thank you, Harry."

Hermione loved what she was hearing.

"It's the truth. Unbelievably beautiful." Harry exhaled.

Hermione guessed he was lost somewhere in the colours, staring at the painting, but really couldn't be sure. There was silence after that, except for a few footsteps and the sound of Harry's breathing. She cancelled the listening spell, hid her wand, washed her hands, and walked back into the room.

Finn was leaning against the counter, silently watching Harry who was walking around the room, studying each painting with renewed interest. Neither one of them noticed her.

"You boys having fun?" She asked, a little louder than necessary.

Harry spun around and excitedly began filling Hermione in on his recent discovery. She acted surprised, sang her own form of praises, then asked Finn a question. "Why don't any of these have price tags?"

"You wouldn't have me selling my own children, now would yeh?" He teased, gesturing grandly around the room. "I give a few as gifts, but I've never wanted to sell them. I like knowing they're all close by." Harry was doing a poor job of trying not to stare at the young painter.

"Speaking of close by, you should show Finn your art as well." Hermione offered, to a rapidly reddening Harry. She took a step back so he wouldn't see the wink she was sending to Finn, who was quite pink himself.

"I'd be honoured to see your work..." Finn's eyes turned toward the floor. "...if you wanted to show me."

"What time are you off?" Harry asked boldly, much to the surprise of both Hermione and Finn.

"An hour. Jenny's commin' in early tonight." Finn managed to get out the sentence before Hermione clapped her hands once, loudly.

"Excellent! Harry, give me your keys. I'll go over and tidy up a bit, and you come with Finn when he's ready."

Harry tossed her a ring of keys, and pulled her into a quick hug before she ran out the door.

Finn offered Harry a chair then quickly disappeared into the back room.

~*~

The evening was going better than Hermione could have ever hoped. They had decided to change their plans and stay in for the evening. She silently patted herself on the back for taking the time to clean out the spare bedroom in her flat, since it looked like Harry could be moving in quite soon if this pace kept up. While she dug through the cupboards looking for something to make for dinner, Harry was giving Finn a tour of the loft.

"...and you say this was your first?" Finn asked, staring at the huge oil painting of a young warrior with red hair and freckles. "A beauty."

"Thanks." Harry hooked his thumbs through the belt loops of his jeans.

"What d'yeh call it?"

Hermione watched Finn take a step back to admire it further, coming into line with Harry, lightly brushing his arm.

"Ron." Harry took in a deep breath, watching Finn run his fingers through his light hair. "He was my best mate, died five years ago."

Finn coughed quietly. "Sorry about your mate." He looked quickly over at Harry.

"It's fine. We still miss him, but this way he lives forever, and Hermione and I have a bit of a shrine." He laughed softly, then turned to share a smile with her across the room.

"Is he holding a stick?" Finn was staring at the canvas once more.

"Wand. He's a Wizard."

Finn nodded. "Mixing reality and fantasy. Brilliant." He threw an arm around Harry. "You should come talk to my class, they'd eat this up."

Harry laughed, but didn't bother to correct him. He liked to paint his memories, friends, battles, and Draco, truthfully. He left it up to the Muggles to see what they wanted to see.

Hermione noticed that Harry hadn't withdrawn from Finn's casual touch.

Finn crossed the room to study more of the paintings.

"Oy! There's the two of you!" He had just noticed the painting that hung over the door. Harry and Hermione were in a battle scene, wands held at the ready, standing guard over a crumpled body with red hair.

"That's my favourite." Hermione said from the kitchen.

Finn turned to face the artist. "You've only been at this five years?"

Harry nodded.

"Mother Mary. It's a good thing I don't do portraits, I'd have to quit." He touched Harry's forearm. "Harry, could I rub off a bit of your talent?"

Hermione choked on the wine she had been drinking.

Finn suddenly seemed to register possible innuendo in his comments and blushed accordingly, pulling his hand away. Harry caught it, easily.

"As long as I'd get to do the same." Harry teased, with a little help from the amount of wine he had consumed on an empty stomach.

'This is too easy' Hermione thought to herself.

~*~

After a good meal, and three bottles of wine, of which Hermione had only two glasses, the conversation between the three of them had turned candid and comfortable. When Harry had excused himself to use the bathroom, Hermione planted more seeds of promised romance into Finn's fertile mind.

When it was Finn's turn to make the trip sometime later, she assured Harry that it was a positive thing to have a new friend who shared similar interests. Harry confided to her that it had felt good to playfully flirt with someone new, but he now felt incredibly guilty for not mentioning Draco. She told him what he wanted to hear, and held his hand. She also made sure to tell him that someone named Markus had called while he was still at the coffee shop with Finn, and wanted to confirm a lunch date with Draco for Friday. She tried to look concerned while Harry silently seethed. He knew all of Draco's co-workers, and had never heard of a Markus. Hermione neglected to tell him she had made up the name.

Draco wasn't due home until eleven, but Hermione started to make her way to the door just before ten. Finn followed, not quite as steady on his feet as he was an hour ago.

After giving Hermione a warm hug, and thanking her for dinner, Harry, feeling the effects of the wine himself, extended a hand to Finn, telling him to come back anytime. The handshake lasted just a little too long, as did the look that followed.

When the door closed, Hermione guided Finn down to the landing and decided to give her plan one more push in the right direction.

"He really likes you." She said softly, smiling like an old friend.

"Aye, seems that way." Finn couldn't keep his beautiful bright smile to himself. "Gawd blimey, but isn't he's a treat? What a day I'm havin'!"

Hermione pulled him by the shoulders, standing on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "It could get better."

Finn froze. "What are you sayin'?" He pulled back to study her.

She squeezed his shoulder, and made sure he was looking at her before continuing. "Go back to him."

Finn took in a ragged breath, shock evident in every rigid muscle. "Lord knows I want to...but..."

Hermione patted his arm reassuringly "You can see how much I care for Harry. Do you think I'd let anyone hurt him?" She tilted her head down, raising both eyebrows.

Finn shook his head, now fully under a spell she had never uttered. "...you don't think he needs time to heal? It's been less than a day without his bloke."

In that sweet moment, She debated if she could ever allow Harry to keep him.

"Shh..." She pressed a finger to his lips. "I think you might just be the medicine he needs."

Finn swallowed, nodding slowly. "All right then. I'll be back in ten minutes. There's something I'll be needin' from the store."

~*~

Hermione watched him go, then walked around the building and sat on the back steps. She conjured parchment and a self-inking quill, and began to write.

_Draco,_

_You know how I love you both, and I would never betray Harry, but his actions have me concerned for your relationship. I don't know how else to start, so I'll just get right to the point._

_Tonight, Harry and I had made dinner plans, but he cancelled after saying that he was ill. I went home for a while, but felt awful that he would have to be alone all evening, so I came back to keep him company. I was almost at your building when I saw Harry and another man standing close together on the stairs, but something in their manner kept me from moving any closer. I recognized him from the coffee shop not far from your flat. He works there, and is also quite a good artist. I thought perhaps he was there to see Harry's work, but as I watched them, the talking and laughing turned into kissing._

_I'm so sorry Draco. I could say that it was a friendly kiss, but it wasn't. Harry pulled him inside, and as far as I know, they're still in your flat._

_I was too shocked, and too much of a coward to confront them. I'm so sorry to tell you this way._

_~Hermione~_

She smiled, quite pleased with her work, sealed the parchment with her wand, summoned an owl, and sent it flying to Draco's office. Next, she made sure no one was around before transforming into a small Havana Brown cat. She bounded up the fire escape and in through Harry's bathroom window that was always open to strays.

Harry was in the shower, breathing deeply, rhythmically.  
"Mmmm..."

She considered waiting to hear whose name Harry would growl when he came, but quickly decided against it. There would be more exciting entertainment soon enough.

She bounced off the back of the steam-slick toilet, landed on Harry's towel, and glided silently out of the bathroom through the door he hadn't closed completely. She choose a dark space under the couch with full view of the front door. Crouching down and laying her head on her paws, she waited.

"Oh!" Harry cried out from the shower. The water stopped.

The knock came about five minutes later. Hermione heard the bathroom door swing open, and could smell the warm moist air mixing with the cooler air of the main room.

"Coming!" Harry walked naked toward the door, thought better of it, and went running back to the bathroom for his towel. "What did she forget this time?" He mumbled to himself.

Hermione licked one paw, keeping her eyes trained on the door.

Clad in only a thin baby blue towel, Harry opened the door and inhaled sharply. "Finn!" Harry was panting.

"Too soon? You said anytime." Finn, cheeks flushed and chest heaving, looked as if he had decided to run the entire way back from the coffee shop. A sexy grin slowly formed on his parted lips, a result of his brain slowly registering Harry's tantalizing appearance.

Harry's eyes darted up to the clock beside the door. Only Hermione saw the flash of apprehension. Only forty-five minutes until Draco arrived home. 'Or perhaps sooner.' She wickedly thought to herself.

"No, it's fine. Please come in." Harry swung the door fully open.

Finn bit his bottom lip quickly, then reached for Harry's towel. Harry's seeker reflexes seemed to be on holiday. He just stood there, not breathing.

"Best pull that tight." Finn purred.

Harry momentarily closed his eyes as Finn rolled and tucked the sorry excuse for a towel tighter around his damp hips. The tucking stopped, but the hands remained. Harry could only stare, and blush.

Hermione wished she were in human form, and had some popcorn. It had been a while since Harry and Draco had given her anything exciting to watch, so she welcomed this scene with great pleasure.

Finn reached for Harry's hands and pulled him forward. "I brought you something, but I'm going to need your help to get it in the door."

Harry started to remember how to breathe. "You brought me something that might not fit through the door?" He asked in disbelief.

"Come see."

Harry followed Finn out into the hallway and gasped.

Hermione couldn't see the gift, but was impressed that Finn was obviously pulling out all the stops to make a lasting impression. Harry's reaction was all the proof she needed.

It was working.

"If you fancy looking at it out here in the hall, we'll at least have to hang it up. Be a good lad and bring us a hook?" Finn teased.

Once they had manoeuvred the massive frame into the main room, and found a clear spot of wall to lean it against, Harry stood back and shook his head. "Finn, I can't accept this."

Finn placed his hands on his hips in mock-defiance. "Can, and will." He closed the distance between them in the time it took Harry to blink. "Besides, I'm not pulling it through that sorry door again." He winked, causing an eruption of laughter from Harry that went on for a good few minutes.

When Harry had caught his breath, he pulled Finn down onto the love seat with him, so they could admire the painted storm from a good distance.

Finn tentatively brushed his fingers over the back of Harry's hand, keeping his eyes on the painting "I knew it was your favourite, even before you told me." His whispers seemed to dance around the large room. "I knew the first time you saw it. It chose you, Harry. It's out of my hands." He let his head rest against Harry's shoulder.

Hermione was very impressed. This boy was good.

Harry took Finn's hand in his own, but pulled away enough so that they could be face to face. He didn't say anything for a moment, but his expression was quite serious.

Hermione silently prayed that Harry wouldn't take this moment to contract an inappropriate case of Gryffindor morality.

"I haven't been completely honest with you." Harry took a breath. Finn opened his mouth to say something but Harry shook his head. "Not yet, I want to get this out." Finn nodded, respectfully.

Harry continued. "First, thank you for the gift. I'm honoured that you trust me with it." Finn moved his thumb along Harry's palm, but refused to break eye contact. "Second, it's obvious that we're attracted to each other." Finn swallowed. "To be honest...well, let's just say that I haven't been coming into the shop all month for the coffee and art work alone." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"You don't say?" Finn's eyes grew wider, and he smiled temptingly before slowly moving forward.

Hermione inwardly cheered.

Harry was on the move as well, eyes closed.

Finn licked his lips.

Harry's eye's suddenly flew open.

"I have a partner..." He blurted out, an instant before their lips touched.

Hermione dug her claws into the floor.

"I know." Finn whispered. He squeezed Harry's hand, brought it to his lips, leaving a soft kiss on two knuckles.

Harry's eyes shot up to meet Finn's. "You do?"

Finn nodded. "Hermione told me."

Hermione's fur stood up on end. She couldn't believe he was telling Harry the truth.

Harry cautiously met his eyes. "She did?"

Finn tried on a half-smile of his own. "Yeah, and told me not to mention him. Great at followin' directions, I am." Finn rolled his eyes.

Harry exhaled and relaxed against the back of the love seat. "She tries to protect me."

"Nothin' wrong with that, Harry. You're a lucky man. She loves you dearly." Finn turned sideways, pulling his feet up onto the cushion, tucking his toes under Harry's left leg.

"What did she say about him?" Harry asked quietly.

Finn didn't seem quite comfortable in his new position. He pulled his legs back, then scooted forward to tent them over Harry's lap, lifting his right arm over the back of the love seat, resting it on Harry's bare shoulders.

He was in the perfect position to lean forward and touch Harry's left ear with his lips. "She said he broke your heart." He took his time with the words while his left index finger trailed down Harry's chest, stopping just before the top of the towel.

Harry's entire body suddenly shivered. He pushed back into the arm draped around him, closed his eyes, and turned his head toward the last known location of Finn's lips.

Hermione started to purr.

The phone startled all three of them.

~*~

Finn pulled himself off Harry's lap displaying his own sharp reflexes.

Harry leapt off the love seat, one hand clutching his sagging towel and reached for the phone. "Hello?"

Hermione was now starting to wonder why Draco hadn't barged in yet.

"Oh hi, Philip. He did? Do you know how long? Well, all right. Cheers for the call." All colour drained from Harry's face and neck as he hung up.

"Your bloke. He's coming over, isn't he?" Finn whispered, staring at the floor.

Hermione knew Harry was inwardly weighing the pros and cons of this situation. She could almost hear him start to crack and crumble.

It wouldn't be long now.

When Harry spoke, it was just barely above the volume of a sigh. "Not for at least three hours."

Finn lifted his head quickly, and stared up at Harry. "What was that?" Finn asked, matching Harry's whispered tone.

"He was called out on an emergency, but he'll be coming here after that." Harry attempted a few shallow breaths.

Hermione kicked herself for forgetting that even a domesticated animal like Draco was still a Malfoy, and a Slytherin. He had his own calculated plot already in place for his unfaithful lover. Hermione had never seen the full glory of a Malfoy scorned, but the anticipation made her surprisingly aroused.

Harry turned his body away from Finn for a moment. He was trying to fix his towel, but found it difficult to manage with his shaking hands. Finn silently moved up behind him, sliding his hands around to steady Harry's trembling fingers.

"So now, what are you really sayin' to me, Harry." Finn whisper-sang, slowly rubbing his cheek against Harry's ear, pressing into his naked back.

Hermione was finding it difficult to keep still.

Harry's head fell back against Finn's shoulder, turning his face into the touch. "I'm saying..." Harry wet his lips. "...we have three hours."

"Sweet Mother of God, Harry." Finn cursed, moving his hands lower over the thin towel, pushing it down as Harry hissed.

Hermione was in heaven. She secretly wished Harry had met Finn years ago, then she wouldn't have had to wait this long. Watching years of Harry and Draco's soul mate sex was nothing compared to the tension, fear, lust, and guilt that she could almost taste on the thickening air. Too bad it wasn't going to last much longer.

The towel landed silently on the floor, along with the shirt Finn had been wearing.

He spun Harry around to face him. "I want to see you." Finn whispered, lust dripping off each word between rapid breaths. He swept his hungry eyes over Harry, then pulled him into a rough kiss, one hand on the small of Harry's back, pressing their bodies together.

Harry moaned and kissed back like a starving man. "I'm going to hell for this." Harry panted when Finn's mouth left his to bite an exposed earlobe. Harry screamed from the mix of pain and pleasure and began rocking his lower body against the rough denim of Finn's jeans.

"Happy are the damned." Finn said on an exhale of breath. He licked along the offered throat in front of him and snaked a hand between their warm bodies. He slid it down, fingers fanning out through Harry's dark curls.

Hermione knew they didn't hear the door.

"I couldn't agree more." Draco's cold drawl filled the room.

~*~

In the commotion that followed, no one noticed the cat that darted out from under the couch and into the bathroom. She was even bold enough to change back into human form on the fire escape landing right out side of Harry's bathroom window.

Lights flickered on in almost every neighbouring window as the shouting, begging and cursing within the flat increased in volume. Hermione heard the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the floor.

'Good bye, Finn.' She whispered.

She was distracted by a flash of bright light followed by wails of anguish from Harry, as Draco spat out an unforgivable word.

This was where the risk surfaced in her plan. If Draco killed Harry, all would be lost. The secret joy came in knowing that the stupid Slytherin had allowed Harry to capture his heart years ago. Draco would live a million lifetimes in agony rather than kill the only thing he ever loved.

She knew Harry would be severely punished and never forgiven. Draco would leave him alive, but only just.

She transformed her clothes into pyjamas, and apparated back home, with a pop that no one heard.

~*~

Draco showed up the next morning, a broken, pitiful man. He quietly thanked her for alerting him to the situation and gifted her with full custody of Harry, although she hardly needed his permission, not that it was even his to give. She hated how Malfoys always thought they owned everything.

He casually told her he had accepted a transfer to India, and that he wished her well, but didn't think under the circumstances that he would ever see her again.

That suited Hermione just fine, since she was becoming bored with the length of the conversation anyway. She wanted to go collect Harry from the top of whatever pile of rubble he was laying on, and get on with her life.

Draco finally confessed to the murder and disposal of the Muggle, and apologized for the extent of Harry's injuries. Lastly, he allowed a single tear to soil his flawless skin and lowered his head to kiss Hermione's forehead in farewell. He apparated away before the kiss had ended.

A bloodied, blinded, and beaten Harry appeared on the floor in the space Draco had just occupied. He was still naked.

She knelt beside him, casting healing charms softly over his broken body. His eyes could not be saved, but in time, the rest of his body and mind would be mostly whole again. She levitated him over to her bed, conjured him some clean pyjamas, and sat beside him, pulling his head onto her lap.

She whispered his name over and over, running her hands through the tangled mess of hair on her lap. He stirred slightly, then stilled once more.

She studied his damaged eyes and felt a tinge of regret when she realized Harry would never paint again. She silently vowed to rescue his paintings from the loft, if there were any left to save.

She picked up her wand from where she placed it on the bed. "Soon you'll know this is for the best, Harry." The wand dangled from her fingers, the tip swinging back and forth over his empty eyes.

"This is the start of our new life." She smiled down at his still form. "It's taken a long time to get here, but now we'll always be together. You're mine, Harry."

She stood up, and aimed her wand.

"Obliviate!"

~*~


End file.
